This invention relates to a method of producing a decorative plate which presents a three-dimensional or stereoscopic shape and feeling by affixing a number of colored pieces (or segments and components for a picture of the decorative plate) to predetermined positions on a base plate in such a manner that the colored pieces at adjacent locations are partly overlapped.
In a conventional method of producing the decorative plate of pieces in an overlapping relation, the order of affixing the pieces is very important. If the affixing order is not followed according to the directory (instructions) but is changed erroneously or unexpectedly, an upper-lower relation of the pieces is reversed, resulting in a big change in the finished image of the decorative plate. Accordingly, it is quite important that the affixing order is observed according to the explanation and instructions disclosed in an instruction leaflet or production manual.
However, the conventional method requires a user to confirm the affixing order by noting the required order of affixing the pieces at every affixing operation, and this requires a substantial labor, time and patience until the manufacturing method is completed. Therefore, the conventional method possibly deprives the user of his or her production motivation and enthusiasm.